Emerald Tears
by KahChanXP
Summary: "como fui acabar desde jeito?" Me perguntei sentado em uma poltrona mofada dos anos 70,que olhando bem,não se parecia mais com uma poltrona. Respirei fundo "e tudo isso começou por que eu tinha que ser um cabeça-dura!"


"_como fui acabar desde jeito?"_ Me perguntei sentado em uma poltrona mofada dos anos 70,que olhando bem,não se parecia mais com uma poltrona. Respirei fundo _"e tudo isso começou por que eu tinha que ser um cabeça-dura!"_

**Mais cedo, naquele mesmo dia...**

-Me pegue se puder, Charles!- Gritei deslizando em meu _skate_

- Chii Onuzaka! S-sua peste! Volte para sua aula!e-e é SENHOR CHARLES!- foi a resposta do meu professor de Matemática,que fazia de tudo para me acompanhar pelos corredores do Colégio Hillton*. Ele era um homenzinho baixo,gordo e careca com alguns raros fios de cabelo castanho,seus óculos enormes e redondos balançavam em sua cabeça a medida que corria. Para minha sorte não era muito atlético,então tinha dificuldades em me acompanhar.

Eu escutava os gritinhos das meninas e todos tipos de praga dos meninos conforme passava pelos armarios enferrujados,deu tempo até de ver um _nerd_ ser arremessado de cabeça na lata de lixo!

Senti o vento no meu rosto,estava perto da saida daquela prisão! Virei para trás e vi meu querido professor tropeçar e cair no meio do corredor, não que tivesse se machucado, já que a barriga dele havia amortecido a queda. Não pude evitar,tive que parar e soltar uma gargalhada

-_Oh my God! _Charles,parece que corridas não são seu forte! Tente não se esforçar tanto da próxima vez!- Sei que fui cruel, mas não consegui evitar quando vi ele tentando se levantar e escorregando de novo

Peguei impulso e sai como um raio, ignorando os berros do meu professor e indo para o centro comércial. O centro estava CHEIO, porque eram meio-dia e todo mundo resolveu sair para comer fora, e lá estava eu, indo para casa porque achei o dia de aula um saco e dando risadas para mim mesmo quando lembrava do prefessor caindo no chão e imaginando a cara dele agora. Não tinha muitos amigos por causa da fama de sempre causar problemas, meus pais estavam mortos em algum lugar, no fundo do mar e a única coisa que tinha deles era um pingente cor de esmeralda pendurado no meu pescoço.

Estava esperando o farol abrir, quando notei que um velho bizarro do lado de uma loja me encarava, não que isso fosse estranho, mas tinha alguma coisa no olhar dele que me deu medo, era como se ele quisesse...quisesse...me matar. Olhei para o farol com um certo desconforto _"abre logo...abre logo..." _pensava olhando uma hora para o velho, outra para o farol. Percebi que o velho começou a andar em minha direção, ainda com os olhos fixos em mim. Senti um frio percorrer minha espinha, queria sair dali **logo**.

Ele estava chegando mais e mais perto, e eu já estava a ponto de atravessar a rua com ou sem sinal verde, foi ai que o sinal finalmente abriu e eu corri para o outro lado da rua empurrando outras pessoas que me xingavam. Quando cheguei do outro lado virei para trás para ver que o velho tinha parado, mas continuava a me encarar como se eu fosse sua presa. Senti mais caláfrios e sai correndo, queria manter a maior distância possível dele.

Só me acalmei quando estava perto de casa. Você deve imaginar que eu viva naquela mansão que todos vizinhos comentam, bem, você está ERRADO. Eu vivo em uma casinha velha amarelada, caindo aos pedaços, que mais parece vinda de uma favela. Desde que meus pais morreram naquele navio que naúfragou,é assim que eu vivo, se acustume.

Abri a porta e entrei com o rangido costumeiro em casa, não demorou muito e escutei minha avó vir me abraçar

-Ohhh! Meu principe! Você voltou cedo de seus deveres reais hoje! Como foi seu dia querido?- Ela disse me abraçando mais forte do que a idade dela devia permitir

Ah sim...eu esqueçi de falar sobre minha avó...você sabe, depois que meus pais morreram ficou tão depressiva que ficou louca, então agora ela é uma velhinha doida que pensa que é a rainha da Inglaterra lá pelo século 15.

Dispensei outro abraço e subi para meu quarto. Joguei a mochila em algum canto, deitei na cama e começei a pensar no que fazer de noite. Lembrei que tinha um povo comentando sobre uma nova boate, Ora! Que garoto de 14 anos não ia querer ir?

Satisfeito com a ideia me virei e peguei um pouco de sono, afinal, a noite ia ser longa...e você nem imagina como eu estava certo...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Uhuuu! Primeira fan fic *-*

Espero que todo mundo tenha gostado ^^ sei que não ehh la grande coisa mass da pro gasto naeh? :p

Ah sim! E quem quiser me dar uma maozinha e traduzir essa fic ai pro inglês eu agradeço MUITO viuu? *-*

povinhooo! o/ vocês tao vendo esse botao ai em baixo? Linduu não? *-* pode ir em frente e apertar a vontade, com flame(serve pra encher ;p), critica e elogio(principalmente :p) eu aceito tudo viuu? *_*

*Sobre o nome do Colegio: olha,eu não conheço nenhum colegio com esse nome viu? xD tive que inventar um de ultima hora, qualquer semelhança com a vida real é pura coincidencia ;P


End file.
